lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ReiJin
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gomei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2009-04-19T14:57:08 My Status As of 4-21-09 Currently on my Third play through of the Xbox 360 Version. Trying for 100% completion of all quests, guild tasks, and DLC boss battles and challenges.I got hit with the Torgal Leraje Princeps bug and did not realize it until I was 15 hours into the game. I have managed to get him to upgrade his primary weapons, but his secondary weapons are still in their base form. I am working on solving this problem. I am not certain whether or not this will work if you chose the combat path. ReiJin 23:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC)ReiJin Defense Ratings In Relation to Damage Sustained PLEASE NOTE:Most of this information pertains to the 'XBOX 360' version of Th Last Remnant. Still I feel it should be applicable to both versions of the game. After some observation and experimentation, I am 90% certain that defense ratings of a weapon represent the percentage of damage that will be reduced for that specific type of damage (Physical for DEF and Mystic for M.DEF). I came to this conclusion after noting that certain formations caused your party members defense to fall to 0. This did not make sense to me. So I experimented with the Battle Crown Formation and various weapons (Scorpion Spear for Rush and Nightbloom equipped on Emmy) with defense ratings from 20 to 50 (as this would allow the the easiest numerical calculation when damage was inflicted on screen). Basically, I found that the members in the Battle Crown Formation took maximum damage when hit with mystic arts while the other parties had their damage mytigated by a percentage equal to their weapons M.Def rating. The best result I found was with Emmy and Rush. Their damage was proportionate to their weapons defense rating almost exactly. PLEASE NOTE:'''that some accessories also carry damage mitigation effects on them as well, so these must be factored in. I have not begun to examine whether these items affect damage sustained as a percentage of a percentage, but I am fairly certain that is the case (ie. the percentage damage is mitigated by the weapon's Def/M.Def rating then the percentage from the accessory is mitigated next). There are some X-factors that also figure into this: According to the instruction manual - Def rating is affected by strength, and M.Def by Int. Furthermore, I have found that Morale can have a significant effect on how much damage you give and receive. Finally the member specific unique stat also holds some mysterious effects on performance. I posted this article as its important to consider this when preparing for the various Downloadable Content challenges that are available. Also I noted that the Enchanted Demonblade has a 101 M.Def rating on the '''XBOX 360 version of the game. Once I have attained it I will revise this post with my findings. ReiJin 11:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC)ReiJin